Sarah Prewitt and the Philosophers Stone
by xXxSarah-SimmsxXx
Summary: Sequel to Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Angel and Prongs. After that awful night when her parents were both killed by her uncle, Sarah Prewitt grew up with the Weasleys at the Burrow. Join her as she goes through Hogwarts meeting Harry Potter. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

September 1st, I grinned as I realised today was the day I was going to Hogwarts, glancing around my room, I let my eyes land on my locket and I grabbed it before dashing down stairs, still in my PJs. My cousin, Ron was running down the stairs too and when we reached each other, we swapped grins before hugging each other and running again.

"Morning you two," Aunt Molly greeted cheerfully before she turned to look at us, "Problem?"

"We go to Hogwarts today!" I yelled happily as I jumped around excitedly, I was giggling like a mad woman before my other cousins, Fred and George walked in and started jumping around with me.

"Woo!" Fred yelled happily. "Why are we happy?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" I told him, flinging my arms around the older boy making him laugh and swing me around. I was literally tossed to George who did the same. "And I get to prank people, and argue with the loser side of my family! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Mummy," the little voice of my only younger cousin, Ginny asked, "Can I come to the platform today?"

"Course you can honey," Molly replied sweetly as Ginny's hand gripped on to mine. "Now, breakfast before we go."

"-packed with Muggles of course..." Molly complained as we tracked through Kings Cross towards the wall we had to pass through to get to the platform.

Rolling my eyes, I paused for a second to push my waist length, blood red, hair over my shoulder, but caught sight of a lost looking guy, with a Hogwarts trunk and owl. "Hi!" I called cheerfully, walking over to him with my trunk. "You need some help?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded tentatively.

"Follow me," I grinned at him before taking off after Molly and the others.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Molly asked us.

"Nine and three quarters," Ginny piped up, "Mum, can't I go...?"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet," Molly told her firmly, "All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy, my other cousin, marched towards the barrier and slinked through the wall easily. "Fred, you next," Molly carried on.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he replied, though it was obviously Fred, "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George dear," Molly sighed as I grinned widely.

"Only Joking," he laughed before marching to the barrier, "I am Fred." George took off after him quick too.

"Hold on a sec Ron," I called before gesturing to Harry, "This guy wants to know how to get on."

"Hullo," Molly greeted friendly, "First time at Hogwarts?" the boy nodded "Ron and Sarah are new too."

"Could you tell me how to..." he started nervously.

"How to get on to the platform?" Molly asked, "All you need to do is walk straight at the brier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared."

"Best off with a run if you're nervous," I suggested with a friendly smile. "Go before Ron."

"Er – okay," he nodded before pushing his trolley round and towards the platform. Just before he went through, he turned and caught my eye letting me flash him a bright smile.

"You next Ron," Molly told him...

It wasn't long before we were stood on the Platform. Me, Ron, Ginny and Aunt Molly. "Fred, George, you there?" Molly called.

"Coming mum!" Fred called back before I saw them hop off the train and jog over to us.

"Ron you've got something on your nose," I commented making Molly pull out a handkerchief and try to rub the dirt off. Rob tried to jerk out of her way but she grabbed his cheeks and held him still.

"Mum gerroff," he wriggled away before shooting me a glare.

"Aah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nose?" George teased as I chuckled evilly.

"Shut up," he grumbled at us.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked me, since I was the observant one.

"There," I nodded as he walked in to sigh, heading towards us. He already had his robes on, with the shiny silver prefect badge clearly visible.

"Can't stay long mother," he announced, "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves..."

"Oh, are you a Prefect Percy?" I gushed, "You should have said something, we had no idea!"

"Hang on," Fred interrupted, "I think I remember him saying something about it."

"Once..." George added.

"Or twice..." Fred continued.

"A minute..." I laughed.

"All summer," we all finished together with a laugh.

"Oh shut up you three," he snapped at us.

"How comes Percy gets new robes anyway?" Fred asked.

"Because he's a prefect," Molly replied proudly. "Alright, dear, well have a good term – send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy's cheek and he left letting her turn to the twins. I grinned, waiting for it. "Now you two – this year, you behave yourselves." She told them sternly, "If I get one more owl telling me you've – blown up a toilet or..."

"Blown up a toilet?" Fred asked, "We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, mum," George grinned as I giggled softly.

"It's not funny, and look after these two," she snapped.

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins and Popsicle are safe with us," they said together as Fred pulled me into his side.

"Shut up," Ron groaned again. He was already as tall as the twins and his nose was still pink from where Molly attacked it.

"Hey, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred smirked, looking pointedly at me.

"You know that black-haired boy that you were talking to before?" George asked me making me nod, "Know who he is?"

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"HARRY POTTER!" they replied together making me snap around to look at where they'd been. Memories of the stories Uncle Arthur had told me, flooding into my head... images of the pictures I'd been given over the years.

"Oh mum, can I go on the train and see him?" Ginny begged, "Please!"

"You're already seen him Ginny," I told her making them look at me, the spark in my eye had dimmed, "And he's just a regular guy anyways, not something for you to look at like in a zoo."

"How'd you know?" Molly asked Fred.

"Saw his scar, as him." He replied, "It's really there – like lightening."

"Poor dear – no wonder he's alone. I wondered," Molly carried on as I looked at the floor sadly, my hand gripping my locket. "He was ever so polite when he asked. Sarah, are you okay honey?"

"Huh?" I asked looking up at her my eyes shining with unshed tears, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she started.

"Uhm," I muttered with a sigh before kissing her cheek, "I'm gonna go talk to him. He won't know anything about his parents, and well... I know stuff."

"Okay dear," she nodded before letting me run off.

"Um, Harry right?" I asked walking into his compartment, "We met before? I'm Sarah Prewitt."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled softly as I sat opposite him.

"I know you're gonna think I'm a weirdo but... our parents were friends," I told him making his head snap up. "And well, I was wondering if you wanted me to tell you anything. I've heard stories and stuff."

"Uhm," he started, his voice cracking, "How'd they know each other?"

"Well, my mum was best friends with your dad," I replied, "and when he got with your mum they got close too."

I reached into my trunk and pulled out my photo album before sitting next to him, "You look just like him," I smiled softly, opening it to a page where the four of our parents were stood together. My mum was on my dad's back as Lily and James cuddled next to them.

Harry ran a hand over the picture as they waved up at us; tears flooded my eyes as I looked at the two smiling couples. "You look just like your mum," he told me with a small smile making me look up at him, "except the hair of course."

I laughed lightly, "I'm really glad I met you," I told him honestly, "I've always wanted to."

"I'm glad I met you too," he replied before he pulled me into a hug... I got over my shock easily and I hugged him back.

"SARAH!" Ron gasped as he walked in, "Can I sit with you?"

"Course," I laughed, pulling away from Harry but staying next to him. "You want to keep hold of that to look through it?"

"Please?" Harry asked making me nod and smile brightly. He put it in his trunk and thanked me. Ron sat down and stayed quiet, looking at Harry before looking out the window.

"Hey Popsicle, Ron," George grinned when the two of them walked in, "Listen we're gonna go down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," Ron mumbled.

"Kay," I nodded slightly.

"Harry," Fred grinned, "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and these are Ron, our brother and Sarah our cousin. See you later!"

"Bye!" we called together as the twins left, sliding the door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked suddenly making me hold in a laugh as Harry nodded. "Oh well – I thought it was one of Fred and George's jokes. Have you really got the uhm, you know..."

He pointed at Harry's forehead and the boy grinned before pulling his fringe back to reveal the lightning bolt scar we'd heard so much about. I bit my lip as I looked him over. "So that's where he..." I started.

"Yeah," he nodded, "But I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Well there was a lot of green light," he shrugged, "but that's it."

"Wow," Ron muttered making me roll my eyes... after he realised he was staring he turned to look outside again. I caught Harry's eye and mouthed sorry.

"So are all your family wizards?" Harry asked us, breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah I think so," Ron replied.

"We've got a second cousin who's an accountant," I corrected, "But we don't really talk about him much."

"So you both must know loads of magic already?" he asked, I shrugged slightly.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," I smiled at him, "What're they like?"

"Horrible," he replied simply, "Well, not all of them, just my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ron corrected gloomily, "I'm the sixth in the family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot..."

I tuned him out; I'd heard this rant so many times in the past few weeks that it was getting irritating. He pulled Scabbers the rat out of his robes and I glared at it making it squeak and move away from me quickly. "Stop scaring him," Ron groaned.

"It's not my fault your damn rat's a freak," I replied, "I hate it; it freaks me out with its beady little eyes and its sharp teeth."

"Anyway," Ron glared at me before looking at Harry again, "Percy got an owl for making Prefect, but they couldn't aff- I got Scabbers." I rolled my eyes at Ron being ashamed of not having money... I didn't have any either, well until I turned seventeen and got all my parents money anyways.

Harry decided to tell us that until a month ago, he hadn't had any money. He had to wear his cousin's old clothes that were too big for him and he had never gotten a birthday present. I frowned slightly at this one, "And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort..." Ron gasped making me roll my eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Ignore him," I replied, "You said Voldemort and people don't say it 'cause they're scared."

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying it," he replied, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," he paused, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"Have you met me?" I laughed, "I'm awful in school situations, you're gonna be fine."

"Yeah, there are loads of people from Muggle backgrounds," Ron told him, "They all learn quickly enough."

We fell into a companionable silence after that, I sat back in my seat, feet up on the opposite one as I looked at the pictures in my locket. One was my dad and his twin brother Fabian and Aunt Molly and the other was my mum with her two brothers, Sirius and Regulus. Biting my lip, I snapped it closed and noticed that Ron was giving me his usual 'brotherly' look.

"You okay?" he asked gently, catching Harry's attention, the boy looked up at me too.

"Yeah," I lied, as my hand closed around the locket, I looked at the floor.

"Sarah..." Ron started.

"I'm fine Ron," I snapped looking up at him forcing tears back, "I can't be upset about it, I didn't know them!"

With that I got up and stormed out of the compartment and down the train, it didn't take long to find Fred and George. "Sup Popsicle?" Fred asked as I walked in, they were with their friend Lee who I'd met once before and another guy too.

I shook my head and sat down in between the two, "Your brother's being pushy again," I replied leaning my head against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as George held my hand.

So maybe it was selfish, but the twins knew as well as I did that I only went to them for comfort because my dad and his brother were twins. The guys even had their middle names named after the two, Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley... they were the closest I had to my real dad and godfather.

"Did he ask again?" George asked, making me nod slightly before taking a breath and smiling.

"Hi Lee," I smiled at him before looking at the other guy, "I'm Sarah Prewitt."

"Oliver Wood," he replied in an amazing Scottish accent. "Nice to meet you heard lots about you."

"Good things?" I asked tentatively.

"From these two?" Lee asked with a laugh making me laugh too and lean my head against Fred's shoulder again.

"Um, excuse me," a chubby boy was stood at the door, "Have you seen a toad?"

"Sorry?" I shook my head, the boys copied.

"Thanks anyway," he sighed before walking out, I watched with a sad look as he walked away.

I sat with the four older guys for a little while, chatting and eating sweets and such, but after a while I sighed. "I should go say sorry," I muttered, standing up and stretching. "Save me a seat at the Gryffindor table."

"But you might not be Gryffindor," Lee started.

"You don't know me at all do you Lee?" I laughed before leaving.

When I got to the Compartment, I saw that three new people were in there, well two new people and my other cousin. "Sup Drake?" I asked sitting next to Harry, he glared at me.

"Why am I not surprised you're with this blood traitor too?" he sneered at Harry, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hand around with riff-raff like the Weasleys, that Hagrid and this whore it'll rub off on you."

I glared dangerously as we got to our feet, he smirked at the glint in my eyes, "Heard a story about your parents a few weeks ago Sarah," he told me, "Might want to ask 'Aunty Molly' who killed your mum and dad."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, I already knew who'd killed them, but it was a saw spot. "Say it again," Ron growled.

"Oh, you're gonna fight us are you?" Draco smirked.

"Unless you get out now," Harry confirmed as my fist clenched at my side.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys?" he smirked wider, "We've eaten all our food, and you still seem to have some."

One of the big guys moved for some of the leftover sweets, but Ron lunged at him... before he could get the guy though, he'd let out an agonising yell, I smirked at the sight of Scabbers hanging off his finger. "Maybe that rat isn't as bad as I thought," I commented with a laugh.

After he'd gotten the rat off, the three boys bailed, Draco shooting me a final glare as he did. But then a bushy haired girl turned up with an exasperated look. "What has been going on here?" she asked loudly.

"And you are?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she replied snippily, "You?"

"Sarah Prewitt," I replied holding a hand out for her to shake, she accepted it. Ron noticed her now though.

"Can we help you?" He asked her sounding annoyed.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on," she replied, mostly to me, "I've just been up front to ask the driver and he says were nearly there."

"Nice one," I nodded as I pulled my stuff from my trunk, I put it on over my clothes for now though, since we didn't have to wear the actual uniform till tomorrow.

"You haven't been fighting have you?" she asked us worriedly, "You'll be in trouble before we even get there."

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron replied.

"Alright," she sighed, "I only came in here because people are running around like children. You've got dirt on your nose by the way, just there." She pointed at her own nose in indication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my origonal characters. Anything familiar belongs to J. /3**

When we got off the train, we were told to follow a half-giant guy and we headed across the lake in little boats. It didn't take long for us to reach the castle. Once there, a Professor McGonagall let us in and guided us to an empty chamber to wait.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend time in your house common room."

I glanced around me at the other first years; they all looked like they were paying rapt attention. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, you triumphs will earn you house points, while and rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house becomes yours."

I pulled a face and ran a hand through my hair to brush it out of my face. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you l smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on the chubby guy from earlier who had his cloak fastened under his ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.

Once she'd gone, Harry turned to me and Ron, "How do they sort us?" he asked nervously.

"Some sort of test I think," Ron replied, "Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"It's called the Sorting Hat," I sighed at the two, unaware that other people were listening to me, "They put it on your head and it reads your mind and it tells you were you belong."

"Are you sure?" some random guy asked me.

"Hundred percent," I nodded with a smiled before pushing my hair back again. Several people around me screamed making me turn to a wall where a load of ghosts wandered in.

"What the..." Harry started making me chuckle slightly and put a hand on his arm.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..." a monk looking one was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves?" the one with a ruff replied, "He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you l doing here?

Everyone stayed quiet making me sigh, "We're first years, sir," I told him politely.

"New students!" the Fat Friar commented happily, "About to be sorted, I suppose." I nodded happily ignoring the shocked looks Harry and Ron were giving me.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar announced to us all, his eyes still on me, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now!" McGonagall was back, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now form a line and follow me."

I rushed to squeeze between Harry and Ron before we marched into the Great Hall. My eyes drifting over the faces of the students who were watching us, before locking on the twins who both winked at me and waved, I waved back happily. Once we got to the front my eyes landed on the majestic Headmaster Dumbledore and my eyes widened in awe of the man.

He was stood watching us all, his chin resting on the fingertips of his joined hands. I didn't miss the sympathetic look that crossed his face when his eyes landed on me for a millisecond making me look at the floor before looking at the Sorting Hat.

_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

The whole Hall broke into applause as I laughed happily, clapping too. It bowed to each of the four tables before becoming still again. "So we've just got to try it on?" Ron hissed making me roll my eyes.

"That's what I said," I groaned at him before McGonagall stepped forward again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announced, "Abbott, Hannah."

A pink faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put the hat on and sat down. There was a moment's pause before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit with them. Bones, Susan was another Hufflepuff. Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw. Brocklehurst, Mandy followed him. Brown, Lavender became the first Gryffindor letting the table with the twins on burst into loud cheers.

Bulstrode, Millicent became the first Slytherin. Finch-Fletchley, Justin became a Hufflepuff. Finnigan Seamus became a Gryffindor. "Granger, Hermione!" the bushy haired girl almost ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned slightly making me elbow him with a laugh. Longbottom, Neville was there for a while before it decided on Gryffindor. He ran off still wearing it before jogging back to give it to McGonagall. MacDougal, Morag became a Ravenclaw.

Malfoy swaggered forwards when it was his turn and as soon as the hat hit his head he became a Slytherin, joining his friends Crabbe and Goyle at the table looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. Moon, Nott, Parkinson, a pair of twins Patil and Patil, Perks and finally Potter, Harry.

He stepped forward to whispers hissing around the hall making me give him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back before the hat dropped over his eyes. He was there for a while and I had taken to chewing on my bottom lip when the hat finally made a decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry took the hat off with a broad grin before dashing to the table; he obviously got the loudest cheer. And the twins were dancing around singing 'WE GOT POTTER!' I laughed slightly before looking back.

"Prewitt, Sarah!" McGonagall announced making me head up, still laughing before sitting down and putting the hat on.

"Well that's a familiar mind," the hat chuckled in my head, "Practically your mother you aren't you. Got a bit of your father and uncles in you though."

I bit my lip again, "Well not much of a decision for you, I know exactly where you belong... GRYFFINDOR!" I pulled the hat off and squealed before handing it to McGonagall and running down to the table. Fred and George swamped me with a hug as soon as I got there and I hugged Harry too. I turned to the head table to see Professor Dumbledore send me a smile, I grinned back at him.

Turpin, Lisa became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He didn't have the hat on long before it shouted Gryffindor and I whistled and whooped as he ran down to us. I threw my arms around him when he got to us.

Finally Zambini, Blaise became a Slytherin, McGonagall put the Sorting Hat away and Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome!" he announced as I watched him, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He grinned, "Thank you!"

When he sat back down, the whole Hall clapped and cheered as I gave another whoop and grinned at Harry who looked confused. "Is he a bit – mad?" Harry asked me.

"Mad?" I asked with a laugh, "Completely off his rockers. But he's a genius, best wizard in the world." I offered him a plate of chicken making his mouth drop open, as the food had appeared without him noticing.

I sat chatting happily with Seamus Finnigan, an Irish boy and Dean Thomas, a West Ham supporting Muggleborn as we ate, but we were interrupted by the ghost with the ruff who was apparently Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or well Nearly-Headless Nick. "So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years running now. The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost."

"How did he get covered in blood?" I asked curiously as I looked over to the pirate looking ghost.

"I never asked," Nick replied delicately as the food turned into desert, I grinned at the sight of chocolate fudge cake and chocolate sauce.

"I'm half and half," Seamus told me, "Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." I laughed at this, and the others joined in the conversation. "What about you Sarah?"

"Pureblood," I replied with a shrug, "My dad was a Prewitt obviously; he was Ron's mum's brother. But my mum was a Black." His eyes widened slightly, "She was on the good side though."

"Oh," he laughed.

"Neville?" I asked, "What about you?"

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," he replied, "but the family thought I was all Muggle for ages. My great-uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned," I frowned slightly, "But nothing happened until I was eight. He came round for tea and he was hanging me out of the upstairs window by my ankles when great-aunt Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go." I gasped slightly, so did Hermione and Lavender.

"But I bounced," he told us quickly, "all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased. Gran was crying she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great-uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

I grinned at his happy expression before I glanced to the other side of me where Harry was at, he looked very content and he smiled sleepily at me as he caught my eye, I returned it before turning back to Seamus and Dean. "So this football thing?" I asked Dean making him go off on one, explaining the rules of the Muggle ball game only Harry let out a hiss making me snap around to him again.

"What is it?" Percy asked him, concerned.

"N-nothing," he replied unsure making me give him a worried look, he shook his head at me making me nod in understanding before looking back to Dean again who carried on with his explanation.

At last the puddings too disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent, "Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

The whole room was paying rapt attention to the legendary headmaster. "First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His twinkling eyes flashed towards the Weasley twins making me grin slightly. "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term," he carried on, "Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, Harry and Ron being two of them, but something in the way he'd said it told me he was being serious. "He's not serious," Harry muttered to us.

"Must be," Percy commented, "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere – the forest's full of dangerous beasts everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefects at least."

I rolled my eyes at him, he'd only just turned in to a Prefect and he was already full of himself about it. "And now, before we got to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried, making me realise the other teacher's smiles were now fake.

He gave his wand a flick as if he was trying to get rid of a fly, and a long golden ribbon flew out of out and rose itself into the air twisting into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," he told us all, "and off we go!"

Choosing Pink – Funhouse, I sang along with the rest of the school.

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

_**Teach us something please,**_

_**Whether we be old and bald**_

_**Or young with scabby knees,**_

_**Our heads could do with filling**_

_**With some interesting stuff,**_

_**For now they're bare and full of air,**_

_**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

_**So teach us things worth knowing,**_

_**Bring back what we forgot,**_

_**Just do your best we'll do the rest**_

_**And learn until our brains all rot.**_

Because of all the tunes, everyone finished singing at different times. At last, only the twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines and when they were finished he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he wiped his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" I giggled slightly as we all rose to our feet.

"That's why that man's my idol," I commented as I linked arms with Ron who shook his head at me. We had to follow Percy through the chattering crowds, up the staircase and towards Gryffindor Tower. I bobbed my head along with a random Muggle song in my head as we made our way though the castle, not really paying much attention to anything around us until I bumped into Seamus' back since we'd come to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in mid-air ahead of us and Percy had taken a step towards them making them start throwing themselves at him. I laughed loudly at this making my older cousin throw me an irritated look. "Peeves," Percy snapped, "show yourself!"

A loud rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon answered, "Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" Percy threatened and there was a pop before a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Ooooooh!" he cackled evilly, "Ickle firsties! What fun!" He swooped suddenly making everyone duck, I just side stepped him making him turn to me. "Not scared ickle firsty?"

"No not really," I replied with a smirk, "You're only a ghost."

"Oh, but I'm so much more that a ghost," he replied floating so he was face to face with me, "I'm a poltergeist. Firsty."

"And I'm a Prewitt," I replied with a shrug, "What makes you think an ickle poltergeist would scare me?"

An evil grin crossed his face as Percy's hand landed on my shoulder as a warning, "Peeves go away," he snapped, "Or the Barn will hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves stuck his tongue out before mock saluting me and swooping in to the air before disappearing, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head as he did. "You don't want to goad him," Percy warned me as we set off again, before addressing everyone," The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us Prefects. Here we are."

We'd stopped in front of a very fat woman in a pink dress, "Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. I nodded slightly at the irony of the password and climbed in after my cousin.

Percy directed the boys through one doorway and the girls through the other making me hug Harry and Ron goodnight before heading to the dorms. Once we were all changed into our pyjamas we sat on our beds and turned to each other.

"I'm Lavender Brown," the brunette girl introduced with a smile, "Half blood."

"Pavati Patil," an Indian looking girl replied, "Pure blood."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione added, "Muggleborn."

"Romilda Vane," the pretty blond girl smiled, "Half Blood."

"Sarah Prewitt," I finished, "Pure Blood."

"You're related to that Ron boy aren't you?" Hermione asked casually.

"He's my cousin, yeah," I nodded...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah two chapters in one day, great isn't it. Anyways read on and let me know what you think 3**

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the two red heads!"

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed us around as soon as we left the common room, they were all about Harry obviously, but every so often, I heard a Slytherin upperclassman mention something about me and my family. "Her mum was a freak..." "Her Uncles were both psychos." I did my best to ignore them all, but finding my way around the castle was hard enough without all the talk.

There were three-hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts, wide sweeping ones, narrow rickety ones, some that led different places on Fridays, some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember jump, (I'd been stuck in three already on the Monday morning). Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in the right place, and doors that weren't really doors but solid wall that was just pretending. And if you tried to give yourself landmarks, well... the people in the portraits went to visit each other so you could never remember where they were supposed to be, and even the suits of armour walked around.

The ghosts didn't help either it was always a nasty shock when one of them would drift through a door you were trying to get open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point Gryffindors in the right direction, but when I asked the Bloody Baron, all I got was a livid glare (which I slowly backed away from before running in the other direction). Peeves though, he was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you were late for class. He dropped a waste paper basket on my head and pelted me with ink pellets when I was trying to find the Charms classroom.

Even worse that Peeves, in not only my opinion was Argus Filch, the caretaker. Harry, Ron and I managed to get on his wrong side when we were trying to force our way into the third-floor corridor when we were lost on our first morning. He was sure we were trying to break in on purpose and started threatening to lock us in the dungeons when we were rescued by Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Filch owned a cat, Mrs Norris, a scrawny dust coloured creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the halls alone, break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, she's whisk off to get Filch, who's appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew all the secret passage ways better than anyone (well maybe except the twins) and could pop up as suddenly as the ghosts. We all hated the two of them, and it was my dearest ambition, even as an animal lover, to give Mrs Norris a good kick.

And then, once you found them, there was the lessons themselves. We had to study the skies at night for Astronomy, go to the greenhouses to study plants for Herbology and sit through long monotonous lectures given by a ghost for History of Magic. The Charms professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. And when he took the register he almost fell off of them when he got to Harry's name.

Professor McGonagall was again different she was strict and clever and gave us a talking to as soon as we'd sat down on our first lesson. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then changed her desk into a pig and back, leaving us all impressed and raring to go only to find out we wouldn't learn that for quite some time. We took a load of complicated notes before we were given a match to turn into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione had made a difference to her match, McGonagall showing us how it had turned silver and pointy at the end. Hermione got us five points and a rare smile from the teacher.

Defence Against the Dark arts was a big disappointment, he was a joke. The room smelled strongly of garlic, which the twins told me was because he was afraid a vampire he'd met in Romania would come for him. His turban, he told us, had been given to him by an African prince for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but I'm pretty sure that was a lie because the man looked like he'd faint if someone said boo to him.

Friday was an important day for Harry, Ron and I, we'd finally gotten to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost. "What we got today?" I asked as I sat between them.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron answered, "Snape's head of Slytherin. They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favoured us," Harry sighed. It was true, she was head of Gryffindor, but it didn't stop her from giving us a huge pile of homework the day before. The mail arrived, giving me weekly check up by Molly and Arthur, and my usual letter from Bill too. As I read them over, Harry asked me for a quill, I nodded for him to take one out of my bag, which he did.

It was lucky that I was good at Potions, 'cause if I didn't enjoy the actual lesson there was no way I'd have survived it with Snape as a teacher.

The class took place in the dungeons it was colder there than in the rest of the castle and it would have been creepy enough without all the animal parts that were pickled in jars around the room. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register and he too paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

I could see Draco and his two goons sniggering at the front making me glower at their backs as Snape called my name, "Here sir," I answered making him look up at me, his eyes landed on me and I was surprised to see them soften slightly before he went back to the register.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he told us once he'd finished the register. He spoke in barely more than a whisper but we caught every word – Snape commanded respect, or fear at least, so no one dared utter a word in class. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed his speech as I exchanged looks with Dean who was sat next to me. Ron and Harry were behind us. Hermione, in front of us with Romilda was on the edge of her seat looking desperate to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up making me roll my eyes.

"I don't know sir," Harry replied making me wince slightly.

"Tut, tut, clearly fame isn't everything," Snape mocked making me glare slightly. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand stretched further into the air, she was practically out of her seat. "I don't know sir," Harry replied again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered as I glared at him even more he was still ignoring Hermione's hand. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione was out of her seat, "I don't know," Harry replied quietly.

"Professor, Hermione obviously knows the answer," I interrupted making everyone look at me, "Why not ask her?"

A few people laughed and Seamus winked to me making the corner of my lip curl up into a smirk. Snape, however, wasn't pleased, he glowered at Hermione, "Sit down!" he snapped making her drop into her seat and pale. "If you're so talkative Miss Prewitt, you answer my questions."

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping draught so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," I replied simply, "A bezoar is the stone found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons." He looked surprised, "As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane that's a trick question as they're the same plant, also known as Aconite."

The silence that followed was almost unnerving, "Correct," he finally said making people give me shocked looks, I hadn't been too good in lessons up until that point. "I'm glad I have at least one promising student in my class this year." He looked around at everyone, "Well, why aren't you copying that down?"

Things got worse for Gryffindor during that lesson; however, Snape had us pair up and make a simple potion for curing boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus' cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was stood on their chairs while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped at him, clearing the spilled potion with a wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered in response, "Finnigan, take him to the hospital wing."

He then rounded on Harry and Ron who had been working next to the two, "You – Potter – why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?" he sneered, "Thought you'd make yourself look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point of Gryffindor."

I watched as Harry opened his mouth to argue before snapping it shut again and glaring as Ron hissed something at him.

As we headed out of the dungeon at the end of the lesson, Harry looked really annoyed making me lace my fingers with his. "Cheer up; Snape always takes points of the twins..." I started.

"You can talk," he sighed, "You as much as told the guy where to go and got nothing, no points taken off or anything." I bit my lip, "You got complimented instead."

"Well..." I started, not knowing what to say.

"Can we come to see Hagrid with you?" Ron interrupted, changing the conversation.

"Sure," he nodded before squeezing my hand as an apology, and I squeezed back and leant my head on his shoulder in response.

At five to three we left the castle and made our way across the ground. Hagrid lived in a small, wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. I let Harry's hand go so he could knock, before he clasped his hand with mine again.

Several booming barks sounded before Hagrid's voice sounded from inside, "Back, Fang – Back!" My eyes widened as I send Ron a fearful look.

Hagrid's face popped around the door, "Hang on," he told us, "Back – Fang." The door swung open to reveal him holding back a large, very large, boarhound.

"I'll be going now," I squeaked before turning to leave, Ron's arms wrapped around my waist and he turned me to face the others.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's a really big dog," I deadpanned before scrambling back when Hagrid lost his grip on the collar. The large boarhound flew at me, knocking me to the ground. I let out a whimper of fear before a confused sound when it only licked me.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hagrid apologised as he pulled the dog off of me, "No need to worry though, he's a good dog, wouldn't hurt a fly. C'mon in."

Harry pulled me to my feet before we followed Hagrid into his house. "Make yerselves at home," he told us, letting go of Fang again letting the dog fly at me again. Only this time, I'd prepared myself for it and I stayed on my feet as he licked my cheeks and face.

"These are Sarah and Ron," Harry introduced as Hagrid filled a large teapot with boiling water and put rock cakes on the plate. I'd finally gotten Fang off of me and sat down, only for the dog to put his head on my lap.

"More Weasleys eh?" he asked us, Ron nodded.

"I'm a Prewitt," I told him making his eyes shoot to me.

"So you're Gideon's little girl?" he asked happily, "Always wanted to meet his little Angel." I blushed slightly and looked down. "Look just like Seraphim you do. Anyways, I spent half me life chasin' Fred and George away from the Forest."

I pretended to enjoy the rock cakes as we chatted happily with Hagrid about of first week of lessons. And we were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'. "And as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time." He carried on, making me grin and scratch behind Fang's ears. "D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere I go? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson and he, like me, told him not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students. "But he seemed to really hate me," Harry carried on.

"Rubbish," Hagrid replied, "Why should he?" Only, even I saw that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said this. Sighing, I reached for Harry's hand again and started playing with his fingers, catching the small smile he sent my way and returning it.

"How's Charlie?" Hagrid asked suddenly about one of my other two cousins, "I liked him, great with animals."

Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons as Harry picked up a news paper, I leant my head against his shoulder and read it with him.

_**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**_

_**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31**__**st**__** July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insist nothing was taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day.**_

"_**But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**_

I'd heard Gringotts was broken into but I shrugged it off, nothing to do with me, "Hagrid!" Harry said suddenly, "The Gringotts break in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

My head snapped around to Harry before looking at Hagrid, there was no doubt about it, he definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered us more rock cakes I accepted one and gave Harry a curious look, biting my lip as I did. I resolved to ask him what was up when we were out of Hagrid's hut.

That night in the common room, I'd asked him and he'd told me about Hagrid emptying a vault. Well, taking a grubby looking package out of the vault anyways. This left me wondering what the package had been, where it was now... until of course I remembered Potions.

Why the hell was Snape nice to me?


	4. Chapter 4

**I kknow I said it'd be out yesterday, but I got distracted and ended up going to see Shrek Forever After! Which btw is AMAZING!**

**So here's the next chapter and I'll get the next one out today too hopefully x**

Romilda had been humming a song for a while now, and she'd even sung it around us, making me get it stuck in my head. I headed down to the common room singing to myself and bobbin my head. "I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints..." I sang softly as I danced around the common room, ignoring looks I was getting from the other students in there.

"Typical," Harry's voice sounded, making me turn to see him by the bulletin board with, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Say what now?" I asked, stopping dead before going over to them. My eyes landed on the notice telling us that we had flying lessons starting on Thursday, with Slytherin. "Aww, damn."

"You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself," Ron told him reasonably, "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk." I nodded quickly.

"No worries," I teased, "If you fall off, I'll catch you!" I smiled brightly as he chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Sure ya will," he laughed before draping his arm over my shoulders and leading me out of the common room, Ron just behind us.

We ate breakfast in silence, me picking at my food, not really hungry and Harry looking worried again. Biting my lip, I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted when the loud squawk let me know the post was here.

My head snapped up, and I saw my, midnight black, owl 'Leo' and grinned. He landed elegantly in front of me with a small package in his beak and a letter strapped to his leg. "Hey boy," I cooed as I stroked his chest and took the package and note, he cooed back before taking a drink from my goblet of water and flying off.

"Who're they from?" Ron asked curiously as he opened his weekly letter from Molly. I opened the note and grinned at the handwriting.

"From Bill," I replied, reading it over, "He's in Dubai now." I opened the package and a large smile broke across my face. Inside was an elegant, wooden, box but inside that was a silver bracelet with emeralds.

"He bought you that?" Ron hissed incredulously.

"Found it," I laughed, "Early birthday present cause he won't see me this year."

"Oh, my god," I hear from behind me, I turned to see Romilda, Lavender, Pavati and Pavati's twin Padma.

"That is gorgeous," Romilda commented as I tried to clip it around my wrist. I smiled at her and the quartet walked away.

Huffing again, I failed to close the clasp only for another set of hands to take over. I looked away from the emerald stones, up into a set of emerald eyes as Harry smiled brightly at me. "Thanks," I muttered, biting my lip slightly.

He just smiled again and turned back to his breakfast, I could feel my cheeks heating up as I turned to my food. Ron caught my eye and smirked making me glare slightly at him. My eyes fell on Neville, who was concentrating on a remembrall that had turned red. He was obviously trying to remember what he'd forgotten.

A flash of blond made me look up to see Malfoy and his goons passing, only they didn't carry on walking, Malfoy snatched Neville's remembrall from him. Either side of me, Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, but McGonagall was there in an instant.

"What's going on?" she snapped as I pulled the two boys back down.

"Malfoy's got Neville's remembrall, Professor," I replied simply.

Malfoy scowled at me before dropping it back on the table, "Just looking," he muttered before walking off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"We should have hit him," Ron hissed making me smirk slightly and shake my head, my eyes were set on my blond cousin who was sat at the Slytherin table again. "Why not?"

"Because we need to get him with something sneaky," I replied, "Something that won't just hurt him physically, but emotionally too."

"I like the sound of that," Fred and George plopped into the seats opposite us.

"Have we been a bad influence on our baby cousin?" Fred grinned making me grin back and shrug.

"We'll get him for you," George offered, "We've needed a victim for a while now."

Harry and Ron swapped uneasy looks as I nodded, "I was thinking about having a little chat with Peeves," I suggested making Fred and George's eyes glint mischievously before they got up and left again...

At three-thirty that afternoon, we headed down the front steps with the other Gryffindors. It was a clear, breezy day... perfect flying conditions. Unfortunately, the Slytherins were already there with the broomsticks lying in two rows, they'd already claimed their side. My eyes locked on Malfoy's and we shared a glare.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Madam Hooch said as she turned up, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come, on hurry up."

I stepped up to one and groaned at its condition, "Stick your right hand over your broom," Hooch called, "And say 'Up'!"

My hand stuck out, "Up!" the whole class chanted, I wasn't surprised when Harry's broom shot up into his hand, what did surprise me was that mine copied. I swapped a grin with Harry, who had noticed too.

Once we all had hold of our brooms, we were told to mount them, and Hooch went down the lines, correcting grips and stances. She passed me with a subtle wink before telling Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," she told us all, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and them come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – One – Two –"

Neville, being nervous and jumpy, left the ground before the whistle had even touched Hooch's lips. He went up like a cork from a bottle, ten feet, twenty... His face was pale as he looked down at us and as I watched he slipped sideways. There wasn't even a thought processes involved as I pushed off the ground. I collided with him in mid air, and held him on the broom before landing, he looked like he was going into shock though.

Hooch was next to us in an instant as Neville crumpled to the floor, "Nice catch, Miss Prewitt," she commented before picking Neville up from the floor, "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." She turned to us. "No one is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those broomsticks where they are or you'll be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch!'"

With that she took the tear streaked Neville away, no sooner were they out of ear shot when Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he commented, making the other Slytherins laugh.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" I growled threateningly.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Slytherin girl smirked, "Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Sarah." I opened my mouth to counter but Malfoy shot forwards.

"Look," he smirked, picking up the remembrall, "It's that stupid thing his gran sent him."

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry told him making everyone turn to him.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Malfoy commented, "how about up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry snapped but Malfoy had already taken off on his broom. He could fly, I'd give him that.

"What's the matter, Potter?" he mocked, "Bit beyond your reach? How about you cuz?"

A glare set on my face as I took off, Harry just behind me. The five years I'd had practice paid off, especially when I heard the admiring whoops Ron, Seamus and Dean called up to us. "Give it," I snapped at my cousin as Harry pulled to a stop next to me.

"Or we'll knock you off your broom," Harry added.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy tried to sneer back, but he looked worried. Harry nodded to me and I sped towards the blond, colliding with him mid air, he dropped the remembrall as he tried to get a grip on his broom again.

We both rocketed towards the ground fast before I gripped my broom and pulled myself back on again, catching him by the scruff of his neck and placing him on the ground safely. "HARRY POTTER! SARAH PREWITT!" My head snapped around to see McGonagall running towards us, and I headed to Harry who was getting to his feet.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts -," she was so furious that she was almost speechless, "- how dare you – might have broken your necks –,"

"It wasn't their fault, Professor -," Pavati tried to defend.

"Be quiet, Miss Patil!" McGonagall snapped.

"But Malfoy –," Ron tried.

"That's enough, Mr Weasley! You two, follow me!" McGonagall commanded and I linked my hand with Harry's before we followed her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle grinning triumphantly.

"Molly's gonna kill me," I muttered sadly as we trailed after the Professor. Harry squeezed my hand comfortingly as I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

We headed up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still she didn't say a word to us. She just wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with us trotting behind her. Eventually though, she stopped outside the Charms classroom, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick!" she called, "May I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? As in Oliver Wood? What would she want him for? Said Scottish fifth year walked out of the classroom, shooting me a confused look as he did. I shrugged at him, "Follow me, you three!" she told us and we trailed behind her again. She guided us into an empty classroom before turning to face us.

"Potter, Prewitt, this is Oliver Wood," she told us, "Wood, I've found you your Seeker and Chaser." My eyes bulged as I snapped around to look at the delighted Oliver.

"Are you serious, Professor?" he asked happily.

"Absolutely." She replied, "The boy's a natural, I've never seen anything like it. And Prewitt, well the tackle she pulled off... and she caught the boy afterwards too. Was that your first time on a broomstick?"

I shook my head slowly as Harry nodded, by the look on his face, he had no clue what was going on. I squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly making him smile back and pull me closer to his side. "Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Oliver asked him excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team!" McGonagall explained as I looked between the two.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too. Light and speedy," Oliver commented before he looked me over too, "But you're a little small for a Chaser."

I raised my eyebrow at him before opening my mouth to challenge him, but he carried on, "We'll have to get them decent brooms, Nimbus Two Thousands or Cleensweep Sevens I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the rule," she replied, "Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Snape in the e or weeks..." She turned to us, "I want to hear you're both training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

We nodded quickly, and she smiled brightly at us, "Your father would be proud Harry," she told him before looking at me, "And your parents too, Sarah." I smiled widely back at the mention of my parents.

"You're joking?" Ron gasped after we'd finished telling him what had happened. We were sat in the Great Hall for dinner. "First years never make the house team – you must be the youngest player in about..."

"Twenty-one years," I replied making them look up at me, I grinned at Harry. "My mum and your dad both made Chaser and Seeker when they were first years." He grinned back at me and linked his hand with mine once again.

"We start training next week," Harry told Ron, "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." A chin rested lightly on top of my head making me move to look up... the twins were grinning down at us.

"Well done you two," George commented in a low voice, "Wood's just told us. We're on the team too – Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win the Cup this year for sure," Fred added, "We haven't since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. We know Popsicle's good, but you must be too Harry. Wood was almost skipping when he told us." I smiled brightly again.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee reckons he's found a new passage out the castle," George told us, "Bet it's the one behind Gregory the Smarmy that we found first year. See you!"

I waved at the two as they left before turning back to the boys. "I've been meaning to ask," Harry turned to me, "What's with the nickname? Why'd they call you Popsicle?"

I blushed slightly and turned away from him, for the first time in my life I was glad that Malfoy decided to turn up. "Having your last meals?" he smirked at us. "When are you getting the train home?"

"You're a lot braver on the ground with your goons, aren't you?" I mocked, grinning at the fact that the two goons could do nothing about me calling them it since the high table was full of teachers.

"I'd take you both on any time on my own," he replied, "Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact." I smirked slightly but his eyes were on Harry, "What's the matter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel before?"

"Course he has," I snapped, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

He looked between the two boys behind him, "Crabbe," he replied, "Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked." I sent him a small smirk of agreement before he walked off, his two goons following.

"A wizards duel?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

"Well, a wizard's duel is just that," I sighed turning to him after glaring at Malfoy's back, "You shoot spells at each other. And a second if there to take over if you die."

"Die?" he choked out making me shake my head and grin.

"People only die in proper duels," Ron explained, "You know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse."

"Not that I had a choice in the matter," Harry replied sarcastically making me look at him again, raising an eyebrow. "What happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Then you throw it away and deck him," I replied simply as I picked at the chips on my plate.

"Excuse me?" my head snapped up to see Hermione stood behind Ron, who'd turned and groaned at the sight of her.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asked, but Hermione ignored him, her eyes on Harry and me.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Malfoy," she told us, "And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of all the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish."

"And really it's none of your business," Harry replied as I smirked down at my plate.

"Goodbye," Ron waved enthusiastically making her huff and walk off.

"Aww, she does my head in," I muttered as I finished dinner and started on dessert. "Wish she'd leave us alone."

"It's not that bad, she's not there all the time," Harry commented.

"You don't share a dorm room with her," I pointed out simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've been really distracted trying to find a job. **

**Hope you enjoy it xx**

At half eleven that night, I pulled on my beat up converse and hoody before heading down the stairs, slipping my wand in my pocket as I did. As I stepped off the bottom stair, I caught sight of Harry and Ron coming down the boys' staircase and I smiled slightly at the two before meeting them halfway to the portrait hole. We'd almost reached it when a voice sounded from the chair closest to us. "I can't believe you're going to do this!"

I spun around to see Hermione flick the lamp on next to her seat, she was wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown. "You!" Ron hissed, "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy – he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

"Oh you're joking me," I muttered as I turned away from her in irritation.

"Come on," Harry's hand slipped into mine as he nodded to Ron. He pushed the portrait hole open and led us through.

But apparently Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily, she followed Ron though hissing like an angry goose. "Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves," I rolled my eyes at her, "I don't want Slytherin to win the House Cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Yes, no, neither do we and we don't care," I answered all her questions as I spun around to glare at her, "Now go away."

"Alright, but I warned you," she sighed, "You just remember that when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so..."

I didn't find out what we were because she'd turned to go back inside the common room, only to find that the Fat Lady had gone on a night time stroll. A smirk crossed my face as I turned away from her and linked my had with Harry's again. "Oh no, what am I going to do now?" she whined.

"That's your problem," Ron replied, "We're gonna be late." I tugged on Harry's hand and we headed down the corridor again. Only we hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when she caught up to us.

"I'm coming with you," she told us simply.

"No, you're not," I replied angrily.

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to find me?" She hissed, "If he finds all of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve..." Ron started

"Shut up!" Harry hissed suddenly, "I think I heard something."

I looked up at him nervously as my grip on his hand tightened slightly, a snuffling sound came from a little bit down the corridor making me bite my lip slightly and step closer to the green eyed boy. "Mrs Norris?" I asked quietly.

He pulled me down the corridor with him to find out, only... it wasn't Mrs Norris, it was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but he jerked awake when we approached him. "Thank goodness you found me!" he scrambled to his feet. "I've been out here for hours. I couldn't remember the password to get into bed."

"Keep your voice down Neville," Ron snapped, "The password's Pig Snout but the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me," he smiled.

"It's okay," I smiled at him, "But Nev we've got somewhere to be, so we'll see you later..."

"Don't leave me!" he whimpered, grabbing for my arm, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Biting my lip, I glanced at Ron who checked his watch.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and used it on you," Ron told them simply. Hermione opened her mouth, probably to tell him just how to do the spell but I glared harshly at her and walked off down the corridor, the others following.

Harry's hand found mine again as we headed down the moonlight corridors. At every turn, we expected to run into Filch or Mrs Norris, but we were lucky. Speeding up a staircase to the third floor, we tiptoed to the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet...

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. Curious as I was, I headed to one of the cabinets where a large trophy was sat... It had the school seal on it and a golden snitch to represent Quidditch. The old Quidditch Cup.

Leaning closer, I let my gaze rest on the bottom where some words were engraved. "Seven consecutive seasons, Gryffindor's undefeated Quidditch team: Keeper - Bilius Weasley, Beaters – Gideon Prewitt and Fabian Prewitt, Chasers – Sirius Black, Seraphim Black and Arthur Weasley, Seeker – James Potter." A grin spread across my face at the names before I pulled Harry over to look.

Before he could however a voice sounded from the next room, "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner," Filch was here... Harry's hand gripped mine, once more before he gestured for the others to follow him quietly.

When we'd got out of the room, we heard Filch inside still talking to the cat. "This way!" I mouthed at the others before we crept down the long gallery full of suits of armour. Filch was getting closer, and Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak before breaking into a run... he tripped, grabbed Ron and the pair of them toppled into a suit of armour.

The clanging was loud enough to wake the castle so I no longer cared about silence, "RUN!" I screamed at them and we all bucked it down the gallery, none of us looking to see if Filch was following. I was leading with no idea where I was going, down one corridor, then another before ripping through a tapestry and down a hidden passageway. Once we came out, we were by the Charms classroom which was nowhere near the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted as I slid down the wall with my eyes closed.

"I told you!" Hermione gasped, "I told you!"

"We've got to get back to the Tower," Ron announced, "Quick as possible."

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione carried on, "You do realise that, don't you?"

"We get it!" I snapped at her as I stood up, she took a step away from me. I'd never been a patient person and I'd never had good control of my temper, Malfoy was starting to piss me off. "Let's go."

I walked off but we hadn't gone very far when a door ahead of us swung open and Peeves came shooting out. At the sight of us, he let out a squeal of delight. "Great," I muttered in annoyance.

"Shut up Peeves," Harry hissed, "Please – you'll get us thrown out!"

He cackled, "Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut." His grin widened as he recognised me, "Naughty, naughty, you'll get caught."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves," I replied simply

He floated down till he was face to face with me, "Should tell Filch, I should," he smirked, "It's for your own good, you know." My jaw clenched in irritation as I tried to keep my temper at bay... this was not a good night.

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped suddenly, as he took a swipe at the poltergeist.

"Not good," I muttered before pushing them all past him.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENT'S OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

"Go!" I hissed at the others before tossing a death glare at the grinning poltergeist. We all ran until we reached a locked door.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, "We're done for! This is the end! Mum's gonna kill us, Sarah!" I let out a groan as I heard Filch's footsteps getting closer, my hands flew up to my hair and I pulled at it slightly.

"Oh move over!" Hermione snapped, grabbing my wand out of my pocket and whispering, "Alohamora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open – we all piled through and shut it quickly behind us. My ear was pressed to the door automatically, and so was Harry's. "Which way did they go Peeves?" Filch wheezed, "Quick, tell me!"

"Say please," Peeves teased.

"Don't mess with me Peeves," Filch growled, "Now where did they go?"

"C'mon Peeves," I muttered quietly, my eyes closed as I practically begged the poltergeist.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," he continues to tease.

"Alright – please!" Filch snapped.

"NOTHING!" Peeves laughed, "Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!" With that came the sound of him whooshing away making me lean my forehead against the door and give a sigh of relief.

"He thinks the door is locked," Harry commented when Filch had grumbled and hurried off. I think we'll be okay – get off Neville!" I turned to the boy but my eyes widened as I caught sight of what was behind him.

A whimper escaped my throat as my eyes locked on the giant, three headed, dog that was snarling towards us, bearing its large, white, SHARP teeth. "Harry," I gasped out as I pressed myself against the door, practically feeling the blood draining from my face. "Harry there's a big, fucking dog!"

"It's just a..." he started as he turned around to see it, he stopped talking as he saw what I was talking about. His hand groped for the doorknob as he pressed his back against it too... Ron and Hermione had turned too and Ron's squeak told me he was just as scared.

I landed on the floor of the corridor as the door swung open, and I scrambled backwards so the door could be closed again. I was on my feet and down the corridor before the others had even stated to run...

"Where on earth have you been?" the Fat Lady asked as I skid to a stop in front of her.

"Pig Snout," I snapped at her as the others caught up... she swung open and I scrambled in before going straight up stairs without even a second glance at the others.

It wasn't long before Hermione came up, but I sent her a look that plainly said 'don't start' and pulled my curtains closed around my bed. Fucking dogs, why the hell did it have to be a big, three headed DOG?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Malfoy obviously couldn't believe his eyes when we all walked into the Great Hall, tired but perfectly cheerful. I hadn't gotten over the whole dog thing, but I was ready for another adventure. Harry had informed Ron about the package he'd told me about on the first day and they'd both told me about the trapdoor underneath the dog and we spent a lot of time trying to figure out what it could be.

"It must be really valuable," Ron commented as we sat at breakfast.

"Or really dangerous," I replied as I piled bacon onto my plate.

"Or both," Harry shrugged. But all we knew about it was that it was about two inches long and we didn't have much chance guessing what it was without more information.

Neither, Neville or Hermione showed the slightest interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again, and to be honest, I agreed with him on that one. Hermione however, was now refusing to speak to us, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that I saw this as an added bonus.

My mind was set on a way of getting back at Malfoy though, and to my delight such a thing arrived with the post about a week later. As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught by the two long, thin packages that were being flown in by six screech owls each. Much to mine and Harry's surprise they dropped them both in front of us before letters were dropped on top.

Pulling my letter open, I let my gaze drift over it:

_DON'T OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE_

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand,_

_But I don't want everybody knowing you have a broomstick or they'll all want one._

_Oliver wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch Pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall._

My hand flew out to stop Harry from opening his broom before giving his note a pointed look, once he'd read it, he handed it to Ron. "A Nimbus Two Thousand? I've never even touched one," Ron groaned enviously.

"C'mon," I muttered, getting up and taking my broom with me, the two boys flowed willingly. But halfway across the Entrance Hall I noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and another guy were blocking the stairs. Malfoy stopped in front of us and took Harry's broom from his hands, before weighing it in his own.

"These're broomsticks," he announced before tossing it back to Harry, "You'll be in for it this time, first-years aren't allowed them."

"They're not just any old broomsticks," Ron smirked, "They're Nimbus Two Thousands. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two-Sixty?" Ron flashed us grins, "Comet's look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy sneered at him, "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig."

"Son of a..." I started, handing Ron my broom as I stepped up to my blond cousin.

"What?" he grinned, "Oh, by the way, have you met my friend... Theodore Nott?" My eyes snapped from Malfoy and landed on the other smirking Slytherin. He was the son of one of the Death Eaters that killed my parents. "Thought I'd introduce you guys, what with your parents being such good friends and all."

My jaw clenched as my gaze darkened into a glare, Ron pulled me back as my hand twitched towards my wand. "Not arguing, I hope, children?" Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Potter and Prewitt have been send brooms, sir," Nott informed him, his eyes still locked on mine.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Flitwick nodded, beaming up at us, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. What model are they?"

"Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," Harry answered as he laced his fingers with mine to keep me calm, "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we have them."

Malfoy's face paled as a dumbstruck look crossed it, but my eyes landed on Nott again, "See you around Prewitt," he smirked at me.

"Nott," I gritted out before heading up the stairs after the two boys. I passed Hermione as she marched in the other direction, but I didn't let on to her at all... I was too busy silently fuming about the son of my parent's murderer.

We didn't get to open the brooms until after classes thanks to the run in with the Slytherins. At seven o'clock however, I headed down to the Quidditch pitch with Harry, the two of us carrying our brooms over our shoulders.

"What was the thing with Nott about this morning?" Harry asked curiously as we walked down the grounds.

"It was nothing," I replied stiffly making him give me a blunt look, "His dad was one of the people who killed my parents."

"Sarah..." Harry started softly making me shake my head.

"I'm fine Harry," I gave him a sad smile, "It was just a shock, meeting him. Knowing that his dad had a family just like my parents... I'd convinced myself that he was just a monster, that he couldn't possibly have a life."

Harry's hand linked with mine again, pulling me into his side as we stepped on to the Quidditch Pitch. "Let's fly," I suggested with a grin before pulling away from him and taking off into the air.

The wind through my hair and the speed at what I was flying just helped me forget. It was like I was leaving everything behind, and when Harry pulled up next to me, it was like we were the only two people in existence. We were racing around the pitch when Oliver turned up and shouted us down.

"Very nice," he complimented as we landed next to him, "I see what McGonagall meant... you guys are amazing. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, you'll be joining team practice three times a week." Harry nodded but I bit my lip.

"Olli," I interrupted making him look down at me, "I know the rules, I've played before."

"Right, of course," he smiled, "You want to just fly around?" I nodded and hopped on to my broom, "You might want this, just in case." I accepted the beater's bat he offered before swooping in the air again.

It was about five minutes later when I was hovering by the goal posts that Oliver shouted up to me, "Prewitt, watch yourself!" I spun around to see a Bludger heading straight for me. Out of instrinct alone, I brought the bat up and stuck it... hard. I watched in curiosity as it flew down the other end of the pitch and straight through the middle hoop.

My eyes widened however when it rocketed towards Harry and Oliver who backed up slightly, spinning my broom around, I rocketed to them too. I was in front of them just in time for me to catch the Bludger, the momentum of it knocking me off the broom. I clung to it as I landed on my back and I strained to get it into the case again, Oliver locking it down.

"You'd make a decent Beater," he commented to me, "But that catch was fantastic."

"One woman Quidditch team, me," I laughed at him as I leant back to rest on my elbows on the grass.

"You okay, Sarah?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Will be when I get my breath back," I nodded, keeping the pain out of my eyes.

I stayed on the ground as Oliver finished explaining the rules, after he'd done that... him and Harry headed into the air and he tossed golf balls for Harry to catch. I watched in awe as Harry didn't miss a single one, a broad grin across my face.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year," Oliver commented as we headed back up to the castle, "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

I chuckled at his mention of my older cousin before I linked arms with Harry and rested my head on his shoulder. "You did great," I muttered to him, an admiring smile on my face.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Really, really," I replied making a smile cross his face to. I scrunched my nose up before pressing a kiss to his cheek and leaning my head on his shoulder again.

Maybe it was because we were busy with Quidditch practice as well as all the homework we'd been getting, but it barely felt like we'd been at Hogwarts for two months already. No offence to Aunt Molly and the Burrow, I loved the place and her, but being at Hogwarts was like coming home. Even lessons were getting more interesting now that we'd mastered the basics, as well as the excitement of that... it was Halloween. My birthday! I was officially twelve... it was great being one of the oldest in the year.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron greeted me as him and Harry met up with me on the way to the portrait hole.

"Thanks Ronny," I smiled at him as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and handed me a small parcel. "Aww you didn't have to."

"Cause I wasn't gonna give my big cousin a birthday present." He chuckled at me as I opened it. It was a set of dragon hide fingerless gloves.

"How the hell'd you afford these?" I asked loudly.

"Second hand," he shrugged, his ears turning red in embarrassment as I threw my arms around him.

"Ron, you're such a babe!" I muttered to him as he hugged me back.

Once I'd pulled away there was another parcel in front of me, I gave Harry a curious look, "You really didn't have to," I pointed out

"I wanted to," he shrugged, his cheeks tinted pink, "Just open it." Giving him a curious look I pulled the paper off to reveal a silver frame with a picture of the three of us in it. It was when we were babies and we were sat giggling on a blanket in the middle of a field. "I asked Dumbledore if he had anything of our parents, and he gave me that."

"Harry..." I started as I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. He bit at his lip nervously, obviously waiting for my reaction. My arms were around his neck in an instant, making him stumble back slightly. Once he'd caught his balance, his arms were around me too and he held me closer than usual. "I love it, thank you."

Ron was looking at the picture and he looked up confused, "Kinda weird that we all knew each other as babies, and now we're best friends," He commented as he handed it back to me.

I shrugged slightly, "Well my dad's your mum's little brother," I replied, "And my mum was best friends with Harry's dad. It kinda joins us all up."

"I guess so," Ron muttered as he opened the portrait hole and headed out, I swapped a look with Harry before we followed.

We had Charms later that day, and we'd all been looking forward to it since Flitwick had told us we were going to start levitating things. It was great timing in my opinion, learning to make things fly on my birthday... only problem was, Flitwick paired us up and guess who I was partnered with.

"Heard it was your birthday," Nott commented as he slouched into the seat next to me, I sent him a small glare, "Happy Birthday."

"Whatever," I muttered, looking away from him angrily.

"Look, Sarah..." he started making my head snap around as I sent him a shocked look, "...you don't like me cause of my dad. I get that."

"Can you just not?" I asked him sadly.

"I mean it," he sighed, "I was planning on staying away from you here. Malfoy was the one who dragged me along to talk to you."

"Forget it Nott," I muttered.

"Theo," he corrected, I sent him an unsure look. "I'm not my dad... I'm sorry about what he did, I really am." I looked at my hands again, "But he was really close with your mum when they were growing up... it's just, they were sorted into different houses, had different friends."

"So he killed her?" I asked angrily.

"He didn't," he told me, "I'll admit, he killed your uncle Fabian. But he didn't kill your parents. Your mum wasn't even supposed to be there."

"Supposed?" I asked loudly not noticing that I'd attracted the attention of the whole class, including Flitwick. "I don't care if _she_ was supposed to be there. My dad and my uncle were, and your dad knew that. Your dad, and his stupid friend went there to kill them." He paled slightly.

"They weren't alone though, and you know that!" he snapped back. "You know who killed your mum, I know you do."

"Yeah," I nodded simply, "My mum was killed by her baby brother, I know that. But I also know she died trying to save my dad." Tears were threatening to fall, but I fought to keep them back. "My uncle, your dad, and fucking Montague went to kill my father and uncle! And you're sat here trying to be my friend?"

"Calm down..." he started, obviously noticing the class watching.

"No I won't calm down!" I snapped, standing up and knocking my chair back, "Stay away from me Nott. You try to talk to me again, I will curse you!"

With that I stormed from the classroom, Flitwick not even trying to stop me as I did. I was heading through the Entrance Hall on my way out when I finally let out a frustrated growl... spinning around, my fist collided with the brick wall, letting out a satisfying crack.

Letting out a sigh, I rested my forehead against the wall, just above my fist. "It's shocking how much you remind me of your mother, Miss Prewitt," a voice commented from behind me, making me whip around, wide eyed.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," I muttered with my eyes on the floor as I cradled my saw hand.

"Your mother let her frustrations out in exactly the same way," he told me, stepping closer and indicating the crack I'd made on the wall... just to the side, and a little bit higher, was another crack, almost identical. "She did that in her fifth year, after she found out your uncle Regulus was a Death Eater."

I looked at the crack in the wall and bit my lip contemplatively, "She had the same anger management problems," Dumbledore chuckled as he took my hand gently, he waved his wand and my hand glowed a light blue before the pain disappeared, but there was still a few cuts and bruises though. "Scars and bruises are our memories."

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"Now, I believe your lesson is just about finished," he commented, "And I also believe your next lesson is Defence Against the Dark Arts." I nodded slightly. "Well then, off you go."

"Yes Professor," I smiled sadly before heading off.

"One more thing, Miss Prewitt," he called, making me turn around again, he held out a small box wrapped in scarlet paper with a gold ribbon. "Happy Birthday."

I took the box off of him hesitantly, but he nodded for me to open it. Biting my lip, I did so to reveal a silver charm bracelet. Pulling it out, I looked at the charms... there was a dog, a wolf, a rat, a stag, angel wings and beater bats in a cross. "Sir?" I asked.

"It was your mothers," he replied, "She would have wanted you to have it." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you sir," I smiled brightly.

"Now off to class, please." He said once more making me nod and rush off up the main staircase towards Defence.


	7. Chapter 7

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Fred and George exclaimed as I walked into the Great Hall at dinner making me blush slightly as the whole Great Hall turned to look at me. "C'mere, family time!"

Giggling slightly, I jogged down the table and sat in my usual seat between Ron and Harry, Fred and George were opposite me and even Percy was sat by us too. Five gifts were placed in front of me, making me blush again as I beamed at them. "Open it!" George tossed the first at me, I read the tag, it was from him and Fred.

Biting my lip, I opened it hesitantly, but nothing exploded making me sigh slightly. Inside was a box full of Zonko Joke products. I smirked at them. "Thanks, guys!" I laughed.

"This is from me," Percy handed me a heavy present, opening it, I found a copy of Hogwarts: A history.

"Thanks Perc," I smiled politely making him nod.

"From mum and dad," Ron passed me a box. I opened it to reveal homemade fudge, and a new cloak. "Ginny sent this one," I opened hers to find a load of sugar quills and liquorice wands.

"She knows me too well," I laughed slightly making the others laugh too. I picked up the last one to see that it was from Charlie. Inside was a dark blue, fitted shirt with a print of a dragon on it.

After presents, we all dug into food and started chatting about past birthdays. It was fun, until Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Dumbledore's chair, and slumped against the table. "Troll – in the dungeon – thought you ought to know..." with that, he collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

Troll? How did a troll get in? I gave a fearful glance to Ron as the whole student population freaked out. It took several purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," Dumbledore commanded, "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

And suddenly Percy was in his element, "Follow me! Stick together, first-years!" I rolled my eyes at my pompous cousin before strolling out of the room with Ron and Harry, handing my birthday presents off to the twins as I did.

As we jostled our way through the crowd, Harry's hand clasped around my arm and he turned me to him and Ron. "Hermione," he said suddenly.

"No... Sarah." I corrected slowly.

"No, she doesn't know about the troll," he explained, making me groan slightly.

"Alright," Ron nodded, "But Percy better not see us."

I let Harry pull me along behind him as we headed to the girls bathrooms, only as I heard footsteps I pulled the two boys into the shadows and popped my head around the corner. It was Snape and he was heading towards the third floor corridor.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered to me, "Why isn't he down i the dungeons with the other teachers?" I just shrugged before pulling him along with me again only to stop when I walked into a wall of awful stench.

Gagging slightly I covered my mouth and nose, "Oh my god, what is that?" I groaned as the two boys sniggered slightly. We all paled at the sound of a low grunting and shuffling feet.

Popping my head around the corner I caught sight of the twelve-foot tall, troll heading into a room. "The key's in the lock," Harry muttered, "We could lock it in?"

"Good idea," Ron agreed and the two of them headed to the door... once it was locked, it clicked in my mind what that room was.

"Oh," I muttered as they headed back to me, "Bad, bad, bad!" I panicked and sprinted past the two before unlocking the room and bursting in.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite us with the troll advancing on her. "Confuse it," I snapped at the two boys as they followed me in. Harry seized a tap and launched it at the troll's head but it didn't affect it at all.

Grabbing a metal pipe I slammed it hard against the wall making the troll stop a few feet from a shaking Hermione and turn to us slowly. After a moment's hesitation, it started towards me making me shoot Harry a look... he darted around it and tried to get Hermione to her feet. Harry was shouting for Hermione to move, Ron was throwing what he could at the Troll and it's eyes were locked on me.

The noise must have been confusing it, because it let out a deathly roar before it started towards me again making me squeak and back up slightly. Only, as I looked up at the troll fearfully, I saw Harry's arms lock around its neck and his wand slam up its nose. It gave a painful howl before it twisted and flailed its club to try to get Harry off of him.

It was a minute before it almost struck Harry with its club, but Ron gave a yell of 'Wingardium Leviosa!' and its club suddenly flew out of its hand before dropping heavily on its head. I watched as it swayed on the spot before falling flat on its face by my feet with a thud that made the whole room shake.

"Harry?" I asked cautiously a he rose shakily to his feet. He turned to me, wide eyed before giving me a weak smile. "Oh thank god." I launched myself into his arms, my arms locking around his neck as I burrowed my face in his collar, his arms locked comfortingly around my waist.

"Is it, dead?" Hermione suddenly asked into the silence.

"I don't think so," Harry replied as I pulled away from him, we both turned to it, "Just knocked out." With that he leant down to pull his wand out of its nose making me gag slightly and turn away. "Urgh – troll bogies."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made us all turn to the door, I suddenly realised how much noise we must have made so of course someone down stairs must have heard. A moment later, McGonagall came bursting in closely followed by Snape and Quirrell. The latter taking one look at the troll and letting out a whimper before sitting down quickly on a broken toilet.

"What on earth were you thinking?" McGonagall yelled at us as Snape checked to see if the Troll was incapacitated. "You're lucky you're not dead. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

I reached hesitantly for Harry's hand as Snape sent us both a piercing look. "We, uh..." I started, cursing myself for not thinking of an excuse fast enough.

"Please, Professor – they were looking for me," Hermione said quietly from the corner, I turned slowly to look at her as she got to her feet. "I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

It was that moment that Hermione Granger earned my utmost respect, barefaced lying to three teachers. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead." She carried on, "Sarah distracted it as Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well – in that case..." McGonagall, turned to all of us as I looked back at her, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" I bit at my lip to hold back a wince, it must have been agonising for Hermione to take the blame for the first time. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Student's are finishing the feast in their houses."

With that, Hermione left and McGonagall turned to us. "Well I still say you're lucky," she commented, "Not many first years can say they have taken on a fully-grown mountain troll and lived. You have each earned Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

Harry pulled me out quickly, Ron trailing behind us... none of us spoke until we were two flights of stairs up. "We should have gotten more than fifteen points," Ron finally commented.

"Ten, after she's taken Hermione's five," Harry corrected as he rubbed comforting circles on the back of my hand.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted, "Mind you, we did save her."

"After you two idiots locked it in with her," I finished with a smirk as we entered the common room. It was packed and noisy, everyone eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door waiting for us. I smiled thankfully at her as we entered but none of us spoke a word before we headed to the tables for food.

After that though, Hermione fit snugly into our routines... becoming one of my closest friends. You see, there are some things you can't share with someone without ending up liking each other, and I figure knocking out a twelve-foot troll was one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

I guess it was lucky we now had Hermione as a friend, there was no way I'd have been able to get through the flood of homework I had as well as the Quidditch practices Oliver was scheduling.

Hermione had become more relaxed about breaking rules since we saved her from the troll and she had become a lot more likable because of it. The day before our first Quidditch match the four of us were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured us up a bright blue fire which could be carried around in a jam jar.

We had been standing, huddled together with our backs to it when Snape crossed the yard. Snape was limping, and he made his way over to us when he caught sight of us. "What's that you've got there Potter?" he snapped, making me pull a book from my bag and slip it into his hands behind our backs.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape snapped when Harry showed him it, "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Once he'd walked away, with me scowling at his back, Harry sighed, "He just made that up," he commented angrily, "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "But I hope it hurts... I was enjoying reading that book."

The Gryffindor Common Room was loud that night, I was sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione next to the window as Hermione checked our Charms homework over. I had Harry and Ron's Potions homework on my lap, reading through it to see if I could help them.

After a little while, Harry stood up, telling us he was going to get the book back from Snape and making me stand up to. "I'll come with you," I told him as I put the two essays down on the table and linked my hand with his before we headed out of the room.

"If we go the staff room, he's more likely to give us it if there are other teacher's listening," Harry explained to me as we headed down the corridor.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I nodded in agreement as we got to the room. When he knocked however, no one answered. I bit my lip before nodding for him to knock again... nothing. "D'you think he left it in there?"

With a slight shrug, he pushed the door ajar and peered inside, I popped my head around too and my jaw dropped. Snape had his robes above his knees and Filch was tending to one of his legs which looked mangled. "Blasted thing," Snape commented, "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

I let out a small gasp and Snape's head snapped around, "Prewitt, Potter!" he snapped making me squeak as he got to his feet and dropped his robes to hide his leg.

"We just..." I stumbled, "wondered if we could have the book back?"

"Get out!" he snarled, "GET OUT!"

I squeaked in fear and backed off quick, Harry's hand locking with mine again as he pulled me down the corridor and up the stairs. "Did you get it?" Ron asked as we walked back over to them, me still clutching to Harry for dear life.

He explained what we'd seen as we sat down and I leant my head back against the window. "You know what this means," I commented as he finished, "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween." I looked at Harry, "That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding. And I'd bet my broomstick that he's the one who let the troll in..."

"... as a diversion," Harry finished for me with nod.

"No – he wouldn't," Hermione shook her head with wide eyes, "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," Ron snapped, "I'm with these two. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. So what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

We all swapped curious looks and thought it through, but it wasn't long before the other three headed up to bed, leaving me sat there in contemplation. "Small and valuable, but dangerous?" I muttered to myself curiously as I leant my head against the window and looked out at the grounds.

"You okay Popsicle?" Fred asked suddenly making me turn to see him, George and Lee watching me from the chairs by the fire. The common room was empty except for us.

"Yeah," I answered tiredly as I leant my head against the wall behind me.

"Then come over here," he chuckled, holding his hand out to me. I giggled and walked over, taking his hand and letting him pull me into his lap. "Feels like we haven't talked to you for ages."

"I've been busy," I shrugged slightly as I leant my head on his chest.

"Yeah, all that work you have," he smirked.

"All those Quidditch practices," Lee added with his own smirk.

"And all that spare time you spend flirting with Harry," George finished making me blush and look at the floor. The three of them just kept their gazes on me, smirks obvious on their faces. "Has the young Mr Potter caught our popsicle's heart?"

I glared up at him slightly making him chuckle, "He's my best friend," I shrugged at him.

"And the only time you ever blush is if he's around or someone mentions him," Fred told me, "You guys are always together and he's always holding your hand, and..."

"Shut up," I groaned at him, my face heating up again.

"Have you kissed him yet?" Lee smirked making me shoot him my glare, he raised his eyebrow.

"No," I defended making the three of them grin widely.

"Was it on the lips?" Fred insisted.

"No," I snapped at him, "Okay, I kissed his cheek but that's about it. He wouldn't even know I liked him if I flat out told him to his face. He'd probably think I was joking."

"Aww babe," George cooed as Fred pulled me into a hug.

"Whatever," I sighed before getting up, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning for the match."

The next morning was very bright but it was cold too. The Great Hall was filled with the smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match. I skipped in to the room happily, smiling and waving at people who greeted me as I passed them. It didn't take long before I plonked down into the seat next to Harry.

"You've got to eat some breakfast," Hermione was saying to him.

"I don't want anything," Harry sighed, this had obviously been going on for a while.

"Just a bit of toast?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not hungry," he groaned making me take his hand from the table and stoke soothing circles on the back, he turned his head to look at me.

"You're nervous," I commented simply making him give me a weak smile. "You'll be fine."

"You need your strength," Seamus but in from my other side, "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team."

"Thanks Seamus," I snapped at him, "That helped a lot." Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Harry and gave him a wide eyed, pleading look, "Just eat something, please?"

"No," he groaned making me pout and widen my eyes into a full force puppy dog gaze, "Don't..." I made myself look as hopeless as possible and he groaned before grabbing a piece of toast and biting some off.

A large grin crossed my face at this and he rolled his eyes, I pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to get some breakfast for myself. I caught the small blush that crept up his neck as well as the smirks that crossed Fred and George's faces.

"Okay men," Oliver announced as we all sat in the changing rooms.

"And women," Angelina Johnson corrected making him nod.

"And Women," he agreed, "This is it."

"The big one," Fred commented.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George added making me bite my lip to smother a giggle.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred explained to Harry and me, "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two," Oliver snapped at the two of them, "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win, I know it." He glared around at us as if to say, 'or else'. "Right, it's time. Good luck, all of you."

I took Harry's hand and pulled him after the other's with me, smiling at him reassuringly... he looked a little green. "Hey," I whispered softly as we walked onto the field, he turned his head to me, "You'll be fine... I promise."

He gulped slightly before nodding weakly and squeezing my hand gently as we stepped up to the team and faced Madam Hooch and the Slytherins.

"Now I want a fair game, all of you," she said to us all, but she aimed it mostly at the Slytherins, some of which had their gazes locked on me. "Mount your brooms please."

With that I let Harry's hand go with a small smile at him and hopped onto my Nimbus 2000. When Hooch gave a loud blast of her whistle I kicked off hard and swooped down to retrieve the Quaffle as it was released. I blocked everything out and belted down the pitch before catching sight of Angelina and tossing it over to her.

My eyes scanned the pitch as I swerved around Adrian Pucey and headed to where Flint had intercepted a pass between Angelina and Katie Bell... he was going to sc... false alarm. Wood saved it and tossed it towards me with a wink making me smirk and set off in towards the Slytherin goal posts.

"Heads up Popsicle!" I heard George's voice call out making me turn slightly and slothgrip roll out of the way of an oncoming Bludger. Once I was back upright I tossed the Quaffle to Katie and full pelted the Nimbus to head forwards, accepting the ball back I tossed it at Miles Bletchley who was Slytherin Keeper, but he dove, missed and a broad grin crossed my face at the sound of the Gryffindor cheers.

"That's 10 – 0 to Gryffindor," I heard Lee Jordan's commentating as I swooped around and accepted the high five coming my way from Angelina.

"Pucey has the Quaffle," I heard Lee comment as I raced after said Slytherin, "He dodges, two bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell..." My eyes landed on a flash of gold cross in front of me after swooping past Pucey, "Wait a minute, was that the Snitch?"

Everyone but Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Terrance Higgs had stopped playing to watch the two. Harry was faster and a smirk spread across my face as I watched the two until it darkened into a scowl. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose making Harry's broom swerve off course.

I darted down to Harry and stopped next to him, wide eyed with worry, "Are you okay?" I asked him simply making him nod. "Penalty shot, Gryffindor!" Hooch announced and I turned to the other two Chasers to catch their attention.

"Sarah?" Wood shouted.

"I've got this one!" I called back before collecting the Quaffle from Hooch and flying to the Slytherin goals, Bletchley smirked at me and I smirked back before swooping past him, sending the ball into the goal.

Once play started again, I kept an eye on Harry as I played, making sure none of the Slytherins went too far for my liking. So it wasn't long before I caught sight of his broom steadily rising and bucking randomly. "Prewitt!" Wood screamed at me as I completely ignored Flint flying past me with the Quaffle but I could only gasp as Harry was suddenly lurched from his broom.

"Harry!" I screamed slightly as I flew for him, he was only holding on by his fingertips. Every time I got close to him his broom rose higher making me drop back and fly under him just in case. "Harry?" He looked down to me, pale with fear. "I'm here." He nodded stiffly before he cringed slightly at the strain of holding on.

"Try to pull yourself up!" I called up to him making him nod again and swing his legs, once he was safely seated he sent me a weak grin before flying off towards the ground. I turned in shock to watch him, and I gave a confused sound as he clamped his hand over his mouth before falling to his knees on the grass and coughing like he was going to go sick.

I watched in worry as something gold popped out of his mouth before he held it up, "I've got the Snitch!" he called to us all making me grin and fly down to him, diving at him in a hug.

"You did it!" I grinned at him as I locked my arms around him making him chuckle and hug me back.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I've had loads of work to do for college. But here it is, the next chapter... and I made it extra long to make up for it being so late xx**

"It was Snape," Ron told us as we sat in Hagrid's hut later that day, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing the broomstick, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid laughed, "Why would Snape do something like that?"

I bit at my lip as I swapped a look with Harry, and he nodded slightly as if to tell me that I should tell Hagrid. "Well..." I started making them all look at me, "Harry and I found out something about him." I locked my eyes on Hagrid, "With all what happened on Halloween with the Troll and stuff... we found out that Snape tried to get past the three headed dog. It bit him, and we think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked sharply as he almost dropped the teapot.

"Fluffy?" I asked, bluntly.

"Yeah, he's mine." Was the reply, "Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly making me kick his shin.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid grumbled, "That's top secret that is."

"But Snape's trying to STEAL it!" I whined slightly.

"Rubbish," Hagrid argued, "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he's do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione asked smartly, obviously having changed her mind about the whole Snape thing from the last discussion. "I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking! I saw him!"

"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid snapped hotly, "I don't know why Harry's broomstick acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try and kill a student!" I rolled my eyes and slumped down in my seat with a scoff. "Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel..."

"Nicholas Flamel?" I smirked, "So there's someone else involved." Hagrid looked furious with himself as I grinned at Harry who replied with a grin just as wide.

Christmas was coming quickly, and one morning in mid-December, we all woke to find Hogwarts covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen and I got my first detention! A proud moment it was. I'd helped the twins bewitch several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could set off again.

I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait for the holiday's to start, already having told Aunt Molly that I was going to stay at the castle for Christmas so that Harry wouldn't be alone. However, she did inform me that she and Uncle Arthur were going to Romania to visit Charlie anyway, so Ron and the twins would be staying too. Anyways, while the Gryffindor Common Room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows of the classrooms. Worst though, had to be Snape's classes, down in the dungeons, where our breath rose in a mist before us and the only way to keep even remotely warm was to crowd as close to our cauldrons as possible.

"I do feel sorry," I heard Malfoy say one Potions lesson, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." My eyes snapped up from where I was slicing gurdyroots to see he was looking pointedly at Harry.

"Hey Malfoy," I asked curiously, making his gaze snap to me, "Does your mom always look like there's Dragon dung under her nose, or is it just when you're there?"

The blond blanched slightly before turning to face the front again making me smirk. Malfoy had been worse than usual after the Quidditch match, but we also soon learnt that the boy would never say anything directly to me, though none of us knew why.

"Nice," Harry grinned slightly making me wink at him before going back to my slicing.

When we left the dungeons at the end of Potions, we found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet popping out of the bottom and a loud puffing noise told us that Hagrid was carrying it. "Hey Hagrid," I greeted cheerfully.

"You want any help?" Ron asked politely as he stuck his head through some of the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron," Hagrid replied with a smile.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's sneers came from behind us, making me tense and spin around to glare, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Before Ron could respond, I already had Malfoy pinned to the nearest wall, my hand curled around his tie. Once again, the blond blanched at the sight of me and his eyes widened slightly. "PREWITT!" Snape's voice sounded from behind me making my glare darken as I slowly let go of the blond boy's tie and stepped back.

"She was provoked, Professor," Hagrid defended, "Malfoy was insultin' their family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape snapped, "Five points from Gryffindor, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along now, all of you."

With that, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle shoved roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking making me growl lowly and dangerously as I took a step after them. "Leave it," Hermione told me as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll get him," Ron gritted out, "one of these days, I'll get him..."

"I hate them both," Harry confirmed, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," Hagrid told us cheerfully making my gaze snap from the bottom of the corridor where the three had disappeared and towards him. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

With that, he set off, Harry, Ron and Hermione following close behind as I kicked my toe against the stone floor. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to calm myself down before I followed... Hagrid was right, it was nearly Christmas, and that meant I had two weeks without my annoying blond cousin.

"Sarah?" Harry asked cautiously, making me look up to see that he'd walked back down to me, the other three waiting at the top of the corridor. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly before taking a breath and smiling, "Yeah," I smiled before taking his hand, "Come on." He grinned back and we jogged to catch up to the others.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree!" Flitwick called as we walked in, "Put it in the far corner, would you?"

I bit at my lip as I looked around the room though, festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and now fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles and other glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days have you got left before your holidays?" Hagrid asked as he approached us again.

"Just one," I replied simply, once again grinning at the thought of getting rid of Malfoy for two weeks.

"That reminds me," Hermione said suddenly making me glance at her, "We've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah," Ron nodded, "You're right."

"Library?" Hagrid asked curiously, as he followed us into the hallway. "Just before the holidays? Bit keen aren't you?"

"Oh, we're not doing homework," I laughed slightly.

"Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we're been trying to find out who he is," Harry commented.

"You what?" Hagrid asked, shocked. "Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it! It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Flamel is," I explained in wide eyed innocence, "That's all, Hagrid." The large man sighed, obviously believing me. "So, unless you'd like to tell us to save us time?"

He suddenly glared, catching on, "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere – just give us a hint," Harry asked, "I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid replied flatly making me sigh and tug Harry's sleeve.

"Then we'll just have to find out ourselves," I smiled widely, "C'mon guys, see ya Hagrid!" With that I pulled Harry down the corridor with me, Ron and Hermione following right behind me as we left Hagrid looking disgruntled.

We had actually been looking for Flamel since Hagrid mentioned him, trouble was, we couldn't find him in anything. He wasn't in 'Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century' or 'Notable Magical Names of Our Time'. Both of these being books that I'd read through myself, Harry and the other two had informed me that he wasn't in any of the books they'd read either. Those of which included, 'Important Modern Magical Discoveries' and 'A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry'.

But what go to me the most, was the sheer size of the school library, there were tens of thousands of books, thousands of shelves, hundreds of narrow rows... and all of which had no order what so ever. What Madame Pince did all day was a mystery to me.

Once we got to the library, Hermione pulled out a list of books she was going to look through, Ron walked off to collect books at random. Harry had walked off in the other direction, making me watch after him in curiosity before I slumped into a seat at our usual table and pulled out the sheets of parchment from my bag.

I wrote down the books we'd checked as well as the ones Ron dumped next to me. Once again we checked through them all and came out with nothing. "Where's Harry?" I asked curiously as we got up to leave, the two of them shrugged before we headed out, only to find him stood outside. "Wow loads of help you were."

"Not my fault Pince threw me out," he commented as he linked his hand with mine and started for lunch. "You find anything."

"Do we ever find anything?" I asked irritably, "I mean, how anyone can find _anything_ in that library? Has she ever heard of the dewy decimal system?"

"You will keep searching while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked us hopefully, "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who, Flamel is," Ron suggested, "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," Hermione smirked, making me grin and drape my arm around her shoulders as we walked ahead of the boys. "Promise me you'll keep looking."

"I promise Herms," I smiled at her as we entered the Great Hall and took a seat for lunch. "But more importantly," she gave me a shocked look, "Do you want your present before you go or do you want me to owl you it?"

She grinned slightly before laughing, "You would think that was more important," she choked out making me grin widely and wink.

"What did you get me?" I asked teasingly making her glare playfully.

"You'll find out Christmas morning," she pointed out making me pout.

"Wait... so you did buy me something?" I asked happily making her laugh again before shoving me slightly, I shoved her back before we started eating.

Regardless of the promise I made, once the holidays started, I was having way too much fun to think about Flamel. Ron and Harry had their dorm to themselves, and, since I was lonely in mine, I moved in for the holidays. As well as that, the Common Room was much emptier than usual so we were able to get the good armchairs by the fire without me causing an argument with someone older than us.

We sat there for hours on end, eating anything we could spear on a toasting fork – bread, crumpets, marshmallows (my idea) – as well as plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled (again my idea) which were all fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work (Harry's thought).

"How about we let Fluffy out and blame it on him?" I suggested as Ron taught Harry wizard chess. The two of them scoffed slightly as they shook their heads. "Aww, c'mon that'd work!" Harry sent me a disbelieving look, "Can I at least just let Fluffy out in the Slytherin Common Room and hope he eats them all?"

"Nice idea Popsicle," Fred and George were suddenly behind me, "But what's fluffy?"

"Nothin'," I smiled innocently at them, "How hard do you think it would be to get a Troll into the Slytherin Common Room?"

"Another good idea," George dropped down next to me and draped an arm around my shoulders making me rest my head on his shoulder. "What's with the sudden hatred?"

"Sudden?" I laughed making him chuckle as Fred plopped into the seat on my other side. "Did you not see them all come into the Great Hall with multi-coloured hair? That was my work."

"When did you become an evil genius?" Fred grinned as I smirked widely.

"I learn from the best," I shrugged simply making them both glomp me with hugs making me laugh slightly. "I'll have to thank Charlie one day."

"Oi!" they complained together at once making me smirk again.

"Only joking," I pouted, "Who in their right mind would think that Charlie was a better prank king than you guys?"

They hugged me again and we all started talking about more ways of getting the Slytherins.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" I heard Ron's loud voice yell really early Christmas morning making me groan and roll over, pulling the covers of Dean's bed over my head. "Come on, Sarah!"

"Sleep," I mumbled into the pillow only to have the covers pulled off of me to expose me to the cold. I curled up into the foetal position and clung to the pillow. Only that didn't last too long either as it was pulled from my grip and I groaned tiredly. "If it's earlier than six I am going to kill whoever took my pillow."

With that, I cracked my eyes open and looked at my watch, 5:55 I rolled over and glared at Harry who had hold of my pillow with a weak smile. "Happy Christmas?" he offered, but I'd already thrown myself off my bed and tackled him to his own.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry," he gasped through his laughter as I tickled him. After a little longer I sat up on him, not even realising that I was straddling his waist. Ron was too busy laughing to notice himself. "Happy Christmas."

I smiled down at him as I bit my lip before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to the scar on his forehead, "Happy Christmas," I muttered before getting up off of him and moving to Dean's bed again where my presents were piled up at the foot of it.

After my usual sweets, joke supplies and clothes from the Weasleys, I opened a large, leather-bound, sketch book off Hermione making me grin and there was another small present left, this one from Harry. Pulling it towards me and sat cross legged on the bed as I opened it.

To my utter surprise, it was a necklace... silver with a lightning bolt pendant. Biting my lip, I looked up towards Harry who was too absorbed in his own presents to notice. "That's friendly," he suddenly commented, making me get up and walk over to him, the necklace in my hand. He had an oddly shaped metal thing in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked curiously making him look up at me.

"It's fifty pence," he replied, "Muggle money."

"What an odd shape for money," I looked over it as he handed it to me, only to hand it to Ron.

"This is money?" he asked, curiously.

"You can keep it," Harry told him, laughing at how pleased Ron suddenly looked. "Well if these are off Hagrid and my Aunt and Uncle, who're these off?"

"I'm guessing that's off Aunt Molly," I replied, pointing to a very lumpy package. "Ron and I told her you weren't expecting anything and... well she's probably made you a Weasley jumper."

Harry tore the parcel open to find a thick, hand-knitted sweater in emerald green as well as a large box of home-made fudge. "Every year she makes us jumpers," Ron commented as he opened his, "and every year mines maroon!"

"That's because maroon's a good colour on you," I told him simply. "Mine's always dark blue or purple cause she knows I like those colours."

"That's really nice of her," Harry interrupted as he ate some fudge. His next one contained sweets, a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, he then got Bertie Botts from Ron and finally looked up at me. Diving off his bed, I picked up a parcel from the bedside table of Dean's bed and handed it to him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Open it and find out," I replied with a grin, I watched hopefully as he tore the paper off to reveal a brand new watch. I bit at my lip and waited.

"This is amazing," he muttered as he looked up at me, a smile on his face, "You shouldn't have... it must have been really expensive."

"And you're saying this wasn't?" I asked, holding my necklace up, he blushed slightly and looked down at the watch. "Thank you."

"Yeah," he muttered, "Thank you." We shared a look before I leant in and wrapped my arms around him in a hug making him chuckle and pull me closer to him.

"Hey, there's one more," Ron commented making us pull away from each other. He tossed a last package to Harry, who then opened it.

Something fluid and silvery grey slithered out and onto the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. "Oh my god," I muttered quietly as Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those," he commented, dropping his sweets, "If that's what I think it is – they're really rare and really valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he picked it up, he glanced at me.

"It's an invisibility cloak," I replied simply, before grinning, "Try it on!" He threw it around his shoulders and his body disappeared making me laugh... at the moment Harry was just a head floating in mid air.

"It is!" Ron yelled, "Look down!"

He did just that before running to a mirror and checking it out, I followed him over and stood behind him so that my body matched up to his head making us both laugh loudly. "There's a note!" Ron announced, "A note fell out."

Pulling off the cloak, Harry took the letter and read it out loud. "Your father left this is my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you." He looked up at us, "There's no signature."

I ran a hand over the material of the cloak, it felt like water woven into material and I bit at my lip. "I'd give anything for one of those," Ron commented from behind me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly, but before he could say anything else Fred and George burst into the room making me pull the cloak off Harry and hide it behind his pillow.

"Merry Christmas!" they announced together.

"Hey look, Harry's got a Weasley jumper too!" Fred noticed, the two of them were wearing blue jumpers with golden letters of F and G on them. The wrong way around, might I add?

"Harry's is better than ours though," George commented, "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron?" Fred demanded, "Popsicle?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, they're nice and warm.

"I hate maroon," Ron replied as he pulled his over his head.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed, "I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid – we know we're called Gred and Forge." I grinned slightly as I piled my presents up and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I laughed, "You want to come watch or something?" He blushed a bright red as Fred and George laughed loudly at the joke. "I'll see you in the Common Room."

Ten minutes later, I walked into the Common Room dressed in a pair of fitted black jeans, my purple Weasley sweater and my purple converse. I still had the necklace in hand and as I walked down the stairs, my eyes landed on Harry who was fastening his watch to his wrist. "Can you put this on me?" I asked as I walked over to him, his eyes shot up and he nodded quickly making me bite back a smirk.

I handed it to him and lifted my hair out of the way as he clipped it around my neck making me bite at my lip again before turning to where the Weasley boys were coming down the stairs loudly.


End file.
